LegalizeAnythingMuppets
About me Hi, I'm Maxwell Goudiss! Just happens that since Disney owns the rights to The Muppets since 2004, I thought I could check around here and expand my horizon on a wiki for a little bit! I'm a well-known contributor on Muppet Wiki. My favorite Disney character is Alice. She has the most skirt peeks of any female character, but none of them are in a sexual way, of course, because she wears bloomers over her legs. Wendy Darling, however, isn't so lucky, as she wears a night dress rather than a day dress. Userboxes Gallery Alice-disneyscreencaps.com-7386.jpg|Alice's pink flamingo is so uncontrollable... Alice-disneyscreencaps.com-7387.jpg|...but not if Alice could help it! Alice-disneyscreencaps.com-7388.jpg|Alice finally shut the pink flamingo's beak up... Alice-disneyscreencaps.com-7389.jpg|...to stay out of trouble, that is, to be exact! Alice-disneyscreencaps.com-7375.jpg|Look out! Alice is under attack by two flamingos of the orange and pink kinds! Alice-disneyscreencaps.com-7582.jpg|Poor Alice! She sure looks extremely tired! Alice-disneyscreencaps.com-7533.jpg|Alice is relieved that she still has her head on! Alice-disneyscreencaps.com-7526.jpg|Gee, Alice. It looks like you saw a ghost! Vinyl pin peng.jpg Vm peng.jpg Star wars electric company magazine.jpg Muppet Magazine issue 15.jpg|Kermit the Frog and Jennifer Connelly Txt welcome.gif|Memory Lane introduction Txt welcome 2.gif|Another Memory Lane introduction DisNewsreel10jun83-1.jpg DisNewsreel10jun83-4.jpg MouseworksMickeysMixedNutsTitle.jpg Tumblr mp1b0jObVh1s29f4ko2 1280.jpg Tumblr mnjy3fT2tE1s29f4ko4 1280.jpg Tumblr mhezzrx7op1s29f4ko4 500.jpg Tumblr mhezzrx7op1s29f4ko2 1280.jpg Tumblr inline mir3ir8uxV1qz4rgp.jpg 14covera.jpg Tumblr mj5tav06Ha1s29f4ko5 1280.jpg Tumblr mkz4p7GUsO1s29f4ko2 500.jpg Tumblr mj5z43Bb9I1s29f4ko5 r1 1280.jpg Tumblr mj5z43Bb9I1s29f4ko2 1280.jpg Tumblr mioiy5ACd81s29f4ko5 500.jpg Tumblr mioiy5ACd81s29f4ko4 1280.jpg Tumblr mioiy5ACd81s29f4ko2 1280.jpg Tumblr mioiy5ACd81s29f4ko1 1280.jpg Tumblr mimqq14uWn1s29f4ko1 1280.jpg Tumblr mglpgfvkhk1s29f4ko1 1280.jpg Tumblr mp1aygeeR11s29f4ko6 1280.jpg Tumblr mnjy0jSzIi1s29f4ko8 1280.jpg Tumblr mj5tav06Ha1s29f4ko4 1280.jpg 223covera.jpg Tumblr mjpvd2QNYy1s29f4ko1 1280.jpg Tumblr mkz4p7GUsO1s29f4ko6 400.jpg Tumblr n30lj2xwRc1s29f4ko7 1280.jpg Tumblr n30lj2xwRc1s29f4ko3 250.jpg Tumblr n4t3st7Vyr1s29f4ko4 1280.jpg Tumblr n4t3st7Vyr1s29f4ko3 1280.jpg Tumblr n4t3st7Vyr1s29f4ko2 1280.jpg Tumblr n4t3st7Vyr1s29f4ko1 1280.jpg 1951-dude-5.jpg Two Disney DVDs.jpg Alice pop 49 bottom.jpg Alice pop 49 back.jpg Alice pop 49 top.jpg Alice pop 49 other side.jpg Alice pop 49 side.jpg Alice pop 49 front.jpg Tumblr ncc3xdh1LY1s29f4ko6 1280.jpg Tumblr ncc3xdh1LY1s29f4ko5 250.jpg Tumblr ncc3xdh1LY1s29f4ko4 1280.jpg Tumblr ncc3xdh1LY1s29f4ko3 1280.jpg Tumblr ncc3xdh1LY1s29f4ko2 1280.jpg Tumblr ncc3xdh1LY1s29f4ko1 1280.jpg Tumblr ncp7jna3SG1s29f4ko4 1280.jpg Pd14.JPG Tumblr nj0vu5IV0p1qadm9oo8 r2 250.gif Tumblr nj0vu5IV0p1qadm9oo7 r1 250.gif Tumblr nj0vu5IV0p1qadm9oo6 r2 250.gif Tumblr nj0vu5IV0p1qadm9oo5 r3 250.gif Tumblr nj0vu5IV0p1qadm9oo4 r1 250.gif Tumblr nj0vu5IV0p1qadm9oo3 r4 250.gif Tumblr nj0vu5IV0p1qadm9oo2 r1 250.gif Tumblr nj0vu5IV0p1qadm9oo1 r3 250.gif Kiss Me I'm Irish - Kermit St Patricks Day Facebook 2015.gif Tumblr nd1tbyLEw41tupwv3o4 250.gif Tumblr nd1tbyLEw41tupwv3o3 250.gif Tumblr nd1tbyLEw41tupwv3o2 r1 250.gif Tumblr nd1tbyLEw41tupwv3o1 250.gif Tumblr nj0i8cPjPK1qj5t08o2 500.gif Tumblr nj0i8cPjPK1qj5t08o1 500.gif Tumblr nnpxfbB48p1tlntkwo4 250.gif Tumblr nnpxfbB48p1tlntkwo3 250.gif Tumblr nnpxfbB48p1tlntkwo2 250.gif Tumblr nnpxfbB48p1tlntkwo1 250.gif Tumblr inline nnyhievjlP1qeysil 500.jpg Tumblr nf5c0kFLyp1qgwefso1 250.gif Tumblr nf5c0kFLyp1qgwefso2 500.gif Tumblr nf5c0kFLyp1qgwefso3 500.gif Clippers kisscam Mar 15 2015.gif Alice 3sm41.jpg Alice 3sm40.jpg Alice 3sm39.jpg Alice 3sm38.jpg Alice 3sm37.jpg Alice 3sm35.jpg Alice 3sm34.jpg Alice 3sm33.jpg Alice 3sm32.jpg Alice 3sm31.jpg Alice 3sm30.jpg Alice 3sm29.jpg Alice 3sm28.jpg Alice 3sm27.jpg Alice 3sm26.jpg Alice 3sm25.jpg Alice 3sm24.jpg Alice 3sm23.jpg Alice 3sm22.jpg Alice 3sm21.jpg Alice 3sm20.jpg Alice 3sm19.jpg Alice 3sm18.jpg Alice 3sm17.jpg Alice 3sm16.jpg Alice 3sm15.jpg Alice 3sm14.jpg Alice 3sm12.jpg Alice 3sm11.jpg Alice 3sm10.jpg Alice 3sm9.jpg Alice 3 sm 36.jpg Alice 2sm148.jpg Alice 2sm146.jpg Alice 2sm144.jpg Alice 2sm142.jpg Alice 2sm140.jpg Alice 2sm138.jpg Alice 2sm136.jpg Alice 2sm134.jpg Alice 2sm132.jpg Alice 2sm130.jpg Alice 2sm128.jpg Alice 2sm126.jpg Alice 2sm125.jpg Alice 2sm124.jpg Alice 2sm123.jpg Alice 2sm121.jpg Alice 2sm119.jpg Alice 2sm118.jpg Alice 2sm115.jpg Alice 2sm113.jpg Alice 2sm110.jpg Alice 2sm107.jpg Alice 2sm105.jpg Alice 2sm103.jpg Alice 2sm101.jpg Alice 2sm99.jpg Alice 2sm96.jpg Alice 2sm93.jpg Alice 392 91.jpg Alice 392 89.jpg Alice 392 87.jpg Alice 392 83.jpg Alice 392 81.jpg Alice 392 79.jpg Alice 392 77.jpg Alice 392 75.jpg Alice 392 73.jpg Alice 392 71.jpg Alice 392 68.jpg Alice 392 66.jpg Alice 392 63.jpg Alice 392 60.jpg Alice 392 58.jpg Alice 392 56.jpg Alice 392 54.jpg Alice 392 52.jpg Alice 392 49.jpg Alice 392 39.jpg Alice 392 31.jpg Alice 392 28.jpg Alice 392 22.jpg Alice 392 16.jpg Alice 392 7.jpg Alice 392 4.jpg Alice 392 3.jpg My favorite pages * Alice * Alice/Gallery * Kathryn Beaumont Wallpaper early 10x7.jpg Wallpaper 30s 10x7.jpg Wallpaper 40s 10x7.jpg Wallpaper 50s 10x7.jpg Wallpaper 60s 10x7.jpg Wallpaper 70s 10x7.jpg Wallpaper 80s 10x7.jpg Wallpaper 90s 10x7.jpg Wallpaper 00s 10x7.jpg